necro_pack_terraria_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardmode mobs
Air Screamer -spawns on world surface and underground layer Drops 1 Robbie The Rabbit Pants=25 Altair -spawns world surface at night Drops 1 Eagle Wing=15 Baby Dragon Drops 1-2 Ruby Chunk=35 Bio Shark -spawns in worlds left side ocean Drops 1 Insoles Of Power=35 Bloody Mary -spawns in Caver Layer (Based from Suika and Frikman's Rumia sprite in W1k's Mod) Drops 1 Crimson Fuckr Hat=10 ''1 Air Strike=15 '1 Crimson Fuckr Coat=20 '''1 Nature's Gem=25 '' ''1 Crimson Fuckr Pants=30 Boomer Zombie -spawns in Jungle Biome (L4D2) Drops 1 Unholy Pistol Parts=80 Bone Ark -shoots flame projectiles spawn in Dungeon Biome Drops 1 PowerUp Icon=55 Changeling Bunneh -spawns on world surface Spawns Changeling when killed Changeling Drops 1 Zero Jacket=30 Corruption Doll -spawns in underground corruption Drops 1 Active Doll Head=60 1-10 Amethyst Chunk=40 Cyborg Mole -spawn on world surface and underground Drops 1-5 Amethyst Chunk=20 1-5 Emerald Chunk=15 1-5 Ruby Chunk=10 1 Cat Widow Corset=8 Dagger Ripper -spawns from Altair Drops 1 Potato Smoothy=5 Decrepit Soul -spawns in Underground Corruption Biome (swarm NPC) Drops1 Potato Smoothy=30 Dragon Egg -spawned by Mechanical Seiryu Spawns Baby Dragon Female Angel -spawns on floating islands Drops 1-15 Angelite=70 Festering Egg -spawns in main rock layer Flame Bud -spawns jungle biome Drops 1 Flame Gland=10 Frost Bud -spawns winter biome Drops 1 Gaurdian Fragments=4 Hallowed Doll -spawns in underground hallowed biome Drops 1 Active Doll Limbs=60 1-10 Ruby Chunk=40 Inch -spawns in Hallowed biome Drops 1 Uroboros=25 1 Worm Face=12 1 Derpy Doll Paterns=18 Jason Voorhees -spawns in Hell Biome Drops 1 Machete Blade=15 1 Slasher Mask=20 Jet Brain3 Drops 1-3 Uranium Chunk=60 1 Greater Healing Potion=100 Jet Brain4 Drops 1-3 Uranium Chunk=60 1 Greater Healing Potion=100 1-5 Hearts Jungle Doll -spawns in underground jungle Drops 1 Active Doll Body=60 1-10 Emerald Chunk=40 Killer Bunneh -spawns on world surface during new moon (no moon in sky) Drops 1 Holy Hand Grenade=100 Mannequin -spawns on worlds surface during the day Drops 1 Robbie The Rabbit Suit=25 1 Haunted Heart=10 Medusa -spawns in clusters spawn in Dungeon Biome Drops 1 PowerUp Icon=30 Mud Man -spawns in underground jungle Drops 1 Zero Pants=25 1 Zero Helm=15 Nitrogen Worm -spawns in winter biome Drops 1 Stolen Hell Soul=24 Occult Priest -spawns jungle biome and floating islands Drops 1-5 Diamond=50 1-5 Ruby=100 1-10 Emerald=100 Phantom Lord -spawns world surface Drops 1-5 Lost Soul=60 Phantom Minion -spawns from Phantom Lord Drops 1 Hunter Potion=60 Pile O' Zombies -spawns every where Pipe Nurse -spawns in underground and cavern layer Drops 1 Steel Pipe=20 Pissed Off Pegasus -spawns world surface Drops 1 Pack Of Skittles=30 ''1-10 Shine Potion=40 ''1-2 Rainbow Entrails=80 ''1 Beer=20'' Pistol Nurse -spawns in cavern layer Drops 1 Gun Clip=20 Plague Drops 5 Dark Slime=90 Plutarian Soldier (Fighter) Drops 1 Uranium Bar=60 1-15 Dark Slime=90 Plutarian Soldier2 (archer) Drops 1-3 Uranium Chunk=60 Possessed Blade -spawns underground corruption Drops 1 Possesed Shard=40 Sandman -spawns in Desert Biome Drops 1-4 Obscure Bar=20 1-5 Lost Soul=40 Securitron MKII -spawns in desert biome Drops 1 BOS Technology =28 1-2 C4 Ball=40 SlenderMan -spawns during blood moons Drops 1 Cat Widow Mask=8 1-5 Slender Claw=30 Spear Guard -throws spears spawn in Dungeon Biome Drops 1 PowerUp Icon=100 1 Golden Key=50 Straight Jacket -spawns on world surface Drops 1 Robbie The Rabbit Mask=20 Tank -spawns in Hell Biome (L4D2) Drops 1 Rifle Parts=20 1-2 Obscure Bar=60 10-20 Rotten Chunk=80 Toxic Barrel -spawns every where and from the Necromancer Drops 1 T Virus=100 Tribal Voodoo Priest -spawns in underground jungle Drops 1 Tribal Mask=60 5-10 Flame Spell=70 4-8 Energy Spell=50 1-5 Soul Spell=40 Undead Crusher -shoots large projectiles Drops 1-3 Obscure Bar=30 10-20 Rotten Chunk=80 Valkarie -spawns on floating islands Drops 1 Wyvern Charm=24 1-25 Angelite=70 Waking Mask -spawns cavern layer Drops 1 Earths Energy=40 1 Okiku Doll Paterns=6 Weremole Beast Rider -spans on world surface and underground Drops 1 Talisman Of The Moon=20 1 Cat Widow Dress=8 1-5 Amethyst Chunk=20 1-5 Emerald Chunk=15 1-5 Ruby Chunk=10 White Dragon -worm type spawn in Dungeon Biome Drops 1 PowerUp Icon=50 Zombie Kitteh -spawns world surface at night Drops 1 Bag Of Catnip=15 Zombie Worm -spawns in Hell Biome Drops 1-5 Obscure Bar=90 1-30 Demon Blood=60 10-40 Rotten Chunk=80